<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FOR SCIENCE by psych0midget (cominupforair)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754492">FOR SCIENCE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/pseuds/psych0midget'>psych0midget (cominupforair)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I mean those idiots have no idea what they're doing, Idiots in Love, Kevin and Aaron are study buddies, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Texting, and studying anatomy together coff coff, and studying together, just a lot of texting, with tons of unresolved sexual tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/pseuds/psych0midget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Kevin are study buddies.<br/>Aaron uses Kevin as a model when he has to revise for his anatomy tests.<br/>No homo. Or maybe just a little bit of homo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FOR SCIENCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I could blame <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0">alex_wh0</a> for this fic, but the truth is that I came up with the idea on my own and she enabled me. In my defense I said, and here I quote, "stupid fic idea I'll never write" but then she said "write it" and this happened ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Also, I know absolutely <strong>nothing </strong>about medicine, anatomy, muscles, bones or anything else that's mentioned in this fic, I just searched things on the internet, thank you wikipedia! (but I take full blame for the spleen bit because I wrote my undergrad thesis on that). </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brachialis muscle.”</p><p>“Muscle of the upper arm,” Aaron said, mindlessly slapping Kevin’s own brachialis muscle. “It flexes the elbow joint and it’s the prime mover of elbow flexion. Next!”</p><p>Kevin threw the flashcard on the floor and pulled out a new one from the bag. </p><p>“Biceps brachii muscle,” Kevin said. “This one’s easy Minyard.” </p><p>Aaron stuck out his tongue. Kevin rolled his eyes and mouthed “childish”. It was only the hundredth time in less than two hours.</p><p>“Large muscle that lies on the front of the upper arm between the shoulder and the elbow,” Aaron finally said. “I refuse to touch it, even pre-schoolers know where it’s located.”</p><p>“That’s only because you refuse to admit that my biceps are bigger than yours,” Kevin taunted him. Annoying, so fucking annoying. </p><p>“No, but my brother’s are at least <i>three</i> times bigger than yours.” </p><p>Aaron’s technique to shut Kevin up when he was being an ass was fool proof: deflecting, comparing Kevin to Andrew and smiling. Result: a spluttering Kevin. There. Aaron 1 – Kevin 0. </p><p>Kevin’s I’m-outraged-but-I-pretend-your-words-had-no-effect-on-me face never failed to amuse Aaron. The frown he made while looking at his (big, they were big) biceps was priceless. </p><p>“You can flex your biceps as many times as you want Day, that won’t change the truth. Draw another card and stop it,” Aaron was so tired of Kevin showing off and flexing his biceps every time he had a chance. It was annoying and very distracting, but mostly annoying. </p><p>“Then why are you asking me to help you memorise the muscles’ names when you could use Andrew as a model?” </p><p>Aaron huffed. “Because a normal body has about six hundred muscles but your assholery makes you train so hard I’m convinced you developed almost a thousand of them. You’re an anomaly and I’m studying you.” </p><p>Aaron tried to keep a straight face. Kevin wasn’t buying it. He didn’t even laugh at his joke.</p><p>“And because I cannot exactly go and touch Andrew like I can touch you,” Aaron added.</p><p>“And?” Kevin asked, one eyebrow cocked as though trying to determine whether Aaron was telling the truth or not. </p><p>“And because Andrew and I made a deal. He lets me drive the Mas if I keep you out of the dorms for a couple of hours every week so he and Neil can have some alone sexy time,” Aaron said.</p><p>“Believe me, I’ve walked in on them doing the nasty so many times that I wouldn’t dare set foot in my room when I know they’re both home,” Kevin said and then shuddered, probably remembering things Aaron didn’t want to know about his twin brother. </p><p>“Thank you Kevin, I’ll have nightmares tonight,” Aaron said, gagging.</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now tell me the truth.”</p><p>Aaron groaned. “Fine. Fine. Katelyn is in my same class this year. I need to get better grades than her.”</p><p>“Ah so this is just a ruse to piss off your ex? Make her jealous? Make her regret dumping you? What?” Kevin asked.</p><p>“Possibly all of those things at the same time?” Aaron ventured.</p><p>Kevin fixed him with a strange look. He worried at his lower lip, the first sign of uncertainty that Aaron had seen from him all evening. But before Aaron had time to analyse that expression, Kevin said, “Fine. Let’s continue with the muscles of the upper arm then!” </p><p>He pulled out another flashcard from Aaron’s bag.</p><p>“Coracobrachialis muscle!”</p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: kevin</p><p>Aaron: KEVIN</p><p>Kevin: what?</p><p>Aaron: u should’ve seen katelyns face when we got the tests results today n she found out id aced it</p><p>Aaron: she was LIVID</p><p>Kevin: Great</p><p>Kevin: Now hurry up, we’ve got practice in 15</p><p>Aaron: spoilsport</p><p>Aaron: have another test next week</p><p>Aaron: will u help me?</p><p>Kevin: …</p><p>Kevin: Aaron…</p><p>Aaron: come on day!!!</p><p>Kevin: Okay okay now hurry up or I’ll make Neil make you run one hundred laps at practice</p><p>Aaron: U WOULDN’T DARE</p><p>Kevin: 😏 </p><p>…</p><p>Kevin had three problems. </p><p>One, Aaron needed his help revising body parts, organs, bones, muscles and everything else. Kevin had become a glorified anatomical model, like one of those creepy skeletons professors kept in their labs. Except Kevin was lying on Aaron’s couch and Aaron kept gracelessly poking his abdomen with his fucking fingers, mindless of the fact that Kevin was still very much alive and it hurt. </p><p>“Duodenal bulb,” Kevin said, resigned.</p><p>He didn’t even flinch when Aaron prodded his belly and said, “It should be somewhere around here. It’s located behind the liver and the gallbladder and above to the pancreatic head. It’s the portion of the duodenum closest to the stomach.”</p><p>In response Kevin only nodded. He didn’t need to stroke Aaron’s ego. Aaron knew he’d gotten it right.</p><p>“Next!” Aaron said. </p><p>“Spleen.”</p><p>Aaron put his hand over the left side of Kevin’s ribcage. Kevin was grateful the organ in question was situated under the stomach so Aaron didn’t feel the need to poke at it and simply placed his hand over the area in which it was located.  Kevin tried to ignore the warmth of Aaron’s hand against his skin.</p><p>“Here,” Aaron said. “The spleen is located in the upper left abdomen. It acts primarily as a blood filter, removes old red blood cells, holds a reserve of blood, and recycles iron.”</p><p>Two, Kevin was pissed. Aaron never fucking hesitated before giving the perfect answer. Now that he’d broken up with Katelyn and he focused all of his attention on his coursework, he’d become the poster child of overachievers. Kevin had the incontrollable impulse to regain his title of nerd of the team and, more worryingly, to impress Aaron. And show him he was better than him. Or at least just as good as him. </p><p>Kevin couldn’t really help himself when he started talking about spleens. Or, at least, what he knew about spleens.</p><p>“Did you know that the Ancient Greeks thought the spleen affected one’s physical health as well as their mood? Some even argued that the spleen caused one to laugh, others that it was the seat of lascivious dreams, mirth, and pleasure,” Kevin explained. “According to them human health and diseases could be explained by the balance or imbalance of four bodily fluids: blood, phlegm, yellow bile and black bile,” Kevin ticked them off on his fingers. “The spleen was said to produce the black bile.”</p><p>Aaron being Aaron of course knew it. He nodded.</p><p>“Scientists however have long since debunked this theory. Black bile does not exist,” Aaron replied. Aaron knew that too. Kevin needed to do better.</p><p>“Indeed. But many suggested that black bile existed as a concept purely because of a philosophical desire for symmetry. Aristotle and Erasistratus, for instance, thought that the spleen represented a left-sided equivalent of the liver.”</p><p>“But it’s, like, ten times smaller than the liver,” Aaron said, frowning. </p><p>“Yes, but malaria was an endemic in Greece at the time,” Kevin replied matter-of-factly, a smirk forming on his lips.</p><p>“Splenomegaly! Their spleens were enlarged because of malaria!” Aaron exclaimed, unconsciously digging his finger in Kevin’s spleen. Kevin tried not to wince.</p><p>“Exactly. Normal sized spleens were an anomaly and – What the fuck Aaron? Stop tickling me!” </p><p>“No way, I’m testing an ancient theory!” Aaron was bent over him, now using both hands to tickle him. Fuck Aaron’s little bony fingers! Those things were perfectly designed to make even statues burst out laughing. Kevin contorted and whimpered, trying to get out of Aaron’s reach. Aaron had short arms, dammit! But Kevin was lying on the couch, cornered between the wall and Aaron. There was no escape. He was helpless when he let out a laugh, loud and high. </p><p> “Oh so spleen does indeed cause Kevin Day to laugh,” Aaron said making a triumphant fist pump.  </p><p>“Stop it,” Kevin groaned.</p><p>“And why would I?”</p><p>Kevin grunted. Aaron rolled his eyes and finally removed his hands from Kevin’s skin. Kevin tried to ignore the after-impression of Aaron’s hands on his body. Before he could do something stupid, he said, “Because I was trying to explain to you how malaria spread in the Middle East in the third century BC.”</p><p>“Very interesting. You know I almost like you better when you talk about exy?” </p><p>Wrong move Aaron, wrong move. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“Yes, what about spleens and history and sports, Mister Know-It-All?” Aaron asked smiling wickedly. </p><p>So Aaron thought Kevin couldn’t possibly know something about that and Kevin was going to prove him wrong. So so wrong. </p><p>“Ancient Babylonians thought that spleens impaired the athletic capacity of men. They suggested drinking potions or performing surgeries to reduce the size of spleens in athletes,” Kevin said, lifting himself on his elbows so that his face was close to Aaron’s. He wanted to see the way expressions flickered over Aaron’s face. He wanted to see the moment Aaron realised he’d underestimated Kevin. He wanted to see the moment Aaron realised he. was. wrong. When their faces were close enough that Kevin could count the freckles on Aaron’s bridge, he continued. “So technically, if you were born in Babylon around the 7th and 6th centuries BC I would’ve already cauterised your spleen to improve your performances on court. You should be glad you were actually born in 1986 California,” Kevin concluded, flashing Aaron a big smug smile. </p><p>Aaron, though. Aaron closed the space between their faces until their noses were almost touching. He lowered his voice and said, “Very glad. I couldn’t live without a spleen. Where would I be without my blinding smiles and my mirth?” Aaron asked, staring at him blank-faced. The deadpan expression made it difficult for Kevin not to burst out laughing, but Aaron continued, “And let’s not forget pleasure. Imagine a world in which I wouldn’t be able to draw pleasure from seeing Kevin Day.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“In the morning, wearing nothing but his exy shorts.”</p><p>WHAT? Kevin swallowed hard. They were still standing mere breaths apart, Aaron looking down at him from beneath heavy blond lashes and telling him in great detail what Kevin looked like in the morning. </p><p>“Sleep rumpled, hair messy, dope smile on his lips,” Aaron’s mouth was curving into a lopsided smile and Kevin’s own mouth suddenly felt like parchment paper - “falling asleep with his head inside his cereal bowl.” </p><p>Kevin’s stomach dropped. </p><p>Aaron, unaware of Kevin’s reaction, was nodding to himself, a smug smile still plastered on his face. “Yeah, I wouldn’t survive a day without being able to draw pleasure from seeing you making a fool of yourself.”</p><p>Kevin told himself it was relief that the weird feeling in his stomach was relief.</p><p>The third problem, probably the biggest of them, was that Kevin was catching feelings for his best friend Aaron Minyard. </p><p>…</p><p>Kevin’s Google searches:</p><p>- how to wake up in the morning</p><p>- how to wake up refreshed in the morning</p><p>- recipe for frozen bananas ice cream</p><p>- best of Jeremy Knox’s goals</p><p>- how to understand if your friends are flirting with you</p><p>- wikihow to stop yourself from catching feelings for someone</p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: day</p><p>Aaron: wyd</p><p>Kevin: Nothing</p><p>Aaron: wrong answer day</p><p>Kevin: Why?</p><p>Aaron: come here </p><p>Aaron: i need ur help with a test</p><p>Kevin: No</p><p>Aaron: daaaaaaay</p><p>Kevin: Minyard</p><p>Aaron: pretty please</p><p>Kevin: You aced your tests even before you began coercing me into helping you</p><p>Kevin: You’ve always been a nerd</p><p>Aaron: tru</p><p>Aaron: but ur my lucky charm</p><p>Kevin: Fine. </p><p>Aaron: i know ur rolling ur eyes rn but thks kev </p><p>Kevin: How do you even manage to pass your tests when you text like you’re still in 1st grade?</p><p>…</p><p>The truth was that Aaron soon realised he didn’t really care about being better than Katelyn and getting better grades. Initially, he’d gotten a thrill of excitement out of showing her that he was smarter than what she’d given him credit for. But the novelty of getting incredible grades to impress her had quickly worn off. Aaron, however, was willing to continue this farce if it was an excuse to revise with Kevin. He even tolerated the green smoothies Kevin fed him every time if it meant having someone to argue with. </p><p>“Vastus Lateralis muscle,” Kevin said.</p><p>“Side of the thigh,” Aaron said, hand sliding over Kevin’s thigh and stopping on its outer side. He tapped his finger a couple of times against Kevin’s skin while he tried to recollect what the textbook said. “The largest and most powerful part of the quadriceps femoris?”</p><p>“Yes, well done Minyard!” </p><p>Aaron tried not to preen at Kevin’s praise. He couldn’t care less if Kevin praised him or not. And it was not a praise. Just a mere statement of the truth. </p><p>“Sartorius muscle,” Kevin continued. </p><p>Aaron’s hand shifted from the outer side of Kevin’s thigh to its inner side. Aaron tried to ignore the fact that he was less than an inch away from Kevin’s groin. Kevin was unfazed by Aaron’s touch so Aaron was going to pretend he often had his hand less than an inch away from his friends’ groins. He was going to become a doctor, he had to get used to it. He cleared his throat and said, “It’s the longest muscle of the human body, a long thin muscle that runs down the length of the thigh.” </p><p>“It makes sense,” Kevin added.</p><p>“Why?” Aaron asked, glaring down at Kevin. Kevin’s upside-down face smirked back. </p><p>“Because I’m guessing “sartorius” comes from the Latin word “sartor” which means tailor and the sartorius muscle is roughly located where tailors measure the inseam when fitting trousers. But I dunno, it’s just a guess.”</p><p>Aaron chose not to find Kevin’s knowledge interesting. The thing was, Aaron had gotten tired of trying to impress Katelyn because he wanted to impress Kevin more. But the fact that Kevin knew literally everything was pissing him off. While also making him want to do better. It was unnerving. It was just like with exy. Aaron’s game improved exponentially every time he was angry with Kevin and wanted to show him that he was a good backliner. If Kevin insisted on bragging and displaying how knowledgeable he was, then Aaron had to do better. </p><p>“Why is your Latin so good?” he asked, feigning exhaustion.</p><p>“Because I’m majoring in history and writing my thesis on Ancient Rome, duh.” </p><p>Asshole. Asshole. Triple asshole.</p><p>“Don’t duh me.”</p><p>Kevin rolled his eyes. “Because I’m majoring in history and writing my thesis on Ancient Rome, my Lord?” </p><p>Aaron huffed, trying not to snort but failing spectacularly when Kevin too started laughing. How dare Kevin Day make him laugh when Aaron was trying to be serious? Aaron threw him a pillow, but Kevin and his fucking reflexes intercepted it and blocked the attack. </p><p>“Very mature Minyard,” Kevin said with a stern look. Which lasted a grand total of three seconds before he cracked another smile. Aaron perhaps understood why exy fans all over the world swooned every time Kevin Day grinned during press conferences. </p><p>Aaron groaned. He’d have to try and impress Kevin another day. </p><p>He’d have to settle for having managed to make Kevin laugh. </p><p>He tried ignoring the way making Kevin laugh made him feel like he’d won something.</p><p>…</p><p>Aaron’s Google Searches:</p><p>- weird history facts</p><p>- how to impress a history buff</p><p>- crash course on ancient rome history</p><p>- why the fuck did caligola make his horse a consul?</p><p>- curious body facts</p><p>- best raised seats for cars</p><p>…</p><p>Kevin: Aaron do you know where I put my shorts?</p><p>Aaron: dunno</p><p>Aaron: look under ur bed?</p><p>Kevin: They’re not there!</p><p>Aaron: in nickis closet? he always says he’ll sell your clothes on ebay when he runs out of money</p><p>Kevin: WTF?</p><p>Aaron: dont ask me ask nicki</p><p>Kevin: I asked, Nicki doesn’t have them</p><p>Aaron: pity</p><p>Kevin: AARON</p><p>Aaron: what?</p><p>Kevin: Have YOU stolen my shorts?</p><p>Aaron: who knows</p><p>Kevin: AARON.</p><p>Aaron: whoa</p><p>Aaron: the period after my name, uuuh im officially scared now</p><p>Aaron: why dont u come here and grab ur shorts while u help me with the next exam? </p><p>Aaron: it’s bones this time</p><p>…</p><p>Kevin’s shorts reached Aaron’s knees. It should’ve been ridiculous, but Kevin was weirdly transfixed by the sight of Aaron’s bare legs. The “DAY” written across Aaron’s ass when he stood up to go grab Kevin’s granola bars in the kitchen, the way the shorts pooled around his thighs when Aaron sat next to him on the couch, his ankles crossed on the coffee table.</p><p>“Too tired?” Kevin asked.</p><p>Aaron only hummed. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on Kevin’s knee. </p><p>“The longest bone in the body is in your leg. It’s the femur. Though I think Mother Nature here played favourites because your femur is at least twice as long as mine,” Aaron mumbled against his knee. Aaron must be very tired if he was making self-deprecating comments out loud.</p><p>“No flashcards today Minyard?” </p><p>“Nope I’m tired, you run me over with your stupid Raven drills this morning at practice.”</p><p>“Fair enough, please continue spouting random fun bone facts.”</p><p>Aaron nudged Kevin’s knee with his nose. “The biggest joint is also in the knee. It connects the femur, tibia, and patella. Three big bones require a big joint.” </p><p>Kevin couldn’t help it when his gaze snapped back to Aaron’s own knees. He had no idea why he found them so interesting. </p><p>“Babies are born with over 300 bones. Almost 100 more than adults who have only 206 bones. Even though some idiots in the baseball team claim they have an extra one between their legs.”</p><p>That startled a small laugh out of Kevin’s lips. “Didn’t <i>you</i> like baseball?”</p><p>Aaron shook his head. “No, I said that just to piss off Josten.”</p><p>An idiot. Aaron was an idiot. </p><p>“Well done,” Kevin commented. “Just don’t antagonise him-“</p><p>Aaron interrupted him. “Before games, I know Kevin, I know.” </p><p>When Aaron started saying something about how much weight bones could absorb, Kevin tuned him out and focused back on Aaron’s legs. On how small Aaron looked when he was wearing Kevin’s clothes. How small he was crouched against him on the sofa. Kevin thought that perhaps he didn’t mind it when Aaron was bragging and showing off his absurd knowledge of the workings of the body if he was like this, half asleep on him.</p><p>Kevin didn’t even realise Aaron had grabbed his left hand before he felt fingers slowly tracing the ugly scar on its back. Kevin was stupidly grateful he didn’t flinch at the unexpected touch when he realised that Aaron had already lost the battle against sleep and was sinking into a mumbling doze.</p><p>“- more than half of your bones are in your hands and feet Kev, did you know?”</p><p>“What are you doing Minyard?” Kevin asked, fighting the sudden stupid impulse to brush Aaron’s hair away from his forehead. </p><p>“Building my muscles,” Aaron replied, his voice slurred and cotton soft. So unlike Aaron’s usual sarcastic tone.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Muscles. They grow when you sleep. They relax and allow more blood circulation. And the production of hormones. Sleep forms new muscle tissue,” Aaron said, his eyes already closed. Then he added, “You should sleep more Kevin. I like you on my couch.”</p><p>Kevin felt his cheeks flush and a shock of heat jolt through his body at the picture Aaron’s words invoked. Him. On Aaron’s couch. Aaron liked him on his couch. Kevin suddenly wanted to go to the Foxhole Court and run until he was too tired to think, but Aaron was already asleep on him so he gritted his teeth and tried to relax.</p><p>On an impulse, Kevin rested his hand on Aaron’s head. The blond curls were soft under his hand. Aaron’s breath caught, and then he relaxed all at once. Even the lines of tension on his forehead smoothed out. </p><p>By morning, the photo of Kevin and Aaron sleeping like babies on the couch had already made the rounds of all the chats Kevin was in. Fucking Matt. </p><p>…</p><p>Andrew: ugly doppelganger</p><p>Aaron: uglier doppelganger</p><p>Andrew: where’s kevin?</p><p>Aaron: why are you asking ME where’s kevin?</p><p>Andrew: bc he’s always at yours</p><p>Andrew: tell him that neil and i are waiting for him</p><p>Aaron: nah hes busy</p><p>Aaron: he promised to help me memorise bones names</p><p>Andrew: y? your ex is not even in that class</p><p>Aaron: …how do u know?</p><p>Andrew: because ur a liar</p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: day</p><p>Kevin: What?</p><p>Aaron: have u ever had a cosmetic surgery?</p><p>Kevin: What the fuck Aaron?</p><p>Aaron: its just that im placing bets with my classmates</p><p>Aaron: they say u’ve had a nose job, im starting to think theyre right</p><p>Kevin: The only nose job I’ve ever had was your brother punching me during our first year. It surprisingly straightened the nose. </p><p>Aaron: if u say so </p><p>Aaron: p.s. aaaw i knew andrew had a soft spot 4 u, he straightened ur nooose</p><p>Kevin: Screw you Aaron. </p><p>Aaron: r u offering?</p><p>Kevin: NO</p><p>Aaron: pity</p><p>Aaron: well if ur face is the same face u were born w (which i still dont believe)</p><p>Aaron: u wont mind me using it to revise the facial muscles tonight wont u?</p><p>Kevin: Only if you stop by the vegan deli and buy me dinner</p><p>Aaron: its a deal!</p><p>…</p><p>“Stapedius muscle!”</p><p>“It’s in your middle ear,” Aaron brought his hand to Kevin’s ear. The face muscles should’ve been safer than the muscles near Kevin’s groin or, literally, Kevin’s ass. All things Aaron had touched in the past weeks while revising, but Aaron wasn’t sure when Kevin’s green eyes zeroed on him. They were standing too close. Aaron cleared his throat. </p><p>“It’s one of the smallest muscles in the human body together with the tensor tympani. It’s just over one millimetre in length - but it’s still bigger than your heart Kevin, incredible, isn’t it?”</p><p> Kevin punched his shoulder and then he smirked. The audacity.</p><p>“Ohi,” Aaron protested, but his hand was still, stupidly, on Kevin’s ear. </p><p>Kevin ignored him and fished out a new flashcard.</p><p>“Corrugator supercilia muscle,” Kevin said.</p><p>Fuck. Aaron really hated Kevin’s perfect voice. It made him want to punch Kevin’s nose and re-crook it. </p><p>“This is your favorite muscle Kevin, you probably use it more than your quadriceps!” </p><p>“Not possible,” Kevin replied and frowned. Doing nothing but confirming exactly what Aaron had meant. </p><p>Aaron put his fingers on Kevin’s forehead and pulled until it smoothed out and the frown disappeared. “The corrugator supercilia is a small, pyramidal muscle, located just above the orbicularis oculi muscle aka the muscle of your eye. It’s what draws the eyebrow downward. It’s also known as the “frowning muscle”. The name is Latin and means, literally, “wrinkler of the-“</p><p>“Wrinkler of the eyebrow, of course, I should’ve known!” Kevin said, interrupting him. Of fucking course Kevin Day knew what the Latin name meant. Aaron almost wanted to smother Kevin’s face with a pillow and choke him. Each and every plan Aaron made to impress Kevin, to show him that he was just as capable turned against him. Kevin Day with his perfect dark eyebrows and green eyes and his annoying frown.</p><p>Kevin glanced back and Aaron’s gaze skittered away, his cheeks reddening as he realized he’d been staring. </p><p>Kevin coughed. “Next one?” he asked.</p><p>Aaron nodded. </p><p>“Masseter muscle.”</p><p>Not Kevin’s sharp jaw. Not Kevin’s sharp jaw. That queen tattoo was stupid but it did make Kevin’s perfect bone structure stand out. The cheekbones. The straight nose (thanks Andrew). The jaw. Aaron cleared his throat and looked away. It was hard to think with Kevin so close. Harder still to come up with – with words, when all he wanted was to lean over and. And nothing. Absolutely nothing.</p><p>Aaron’s hand cupped Kevin’s jaw, trying to keep his touch as clinical as possible. “It’s one of the muscles of mastication, the most superficial and also one of the strongest,” Aaron said. He continued avoiding Kevin’s eyes and added, “Some call it the strongest muscle because it can exert a pressure of 200 pounds on your molars.” </p><p>Kevin’s lips curved into a sardonic smile. “A muscle in my jaw can lift more weights than you Aaron, isn’t it amazing?” </p><p>Aaron groaned and facepalmed so hard he was sure his forehead would be red for weeks. Kevin was sniggering.</p><p>“Wipe that smirk off your face, Day,” Aaron grumbled. His words, obviously, did not have the desired effect. Aaron almost missed the days Kevin was a sulking brooding pain in the ass who only opened his mouth to ridicule the Foxes’ exy performances. Almost. </p><p>“Only if you remember the name of the muscles that make people smirk, future Doctor Minyard,” Kevin said. Insufferable. Really. He had become insufferable. </p><p>“The zygomaticus muscles,” Aaron said without missing a beat. “They pull the orbicularis oris – the muscles on your mouth – upwards. This action sends signals to the brain that you’re smiling and then endorphins are released into the bloodstream. Endorphins are the body’s natural painkiller. They are released in times of stress and pain, but also excitement and love. That’s why you smile so often when you’re in love.”</p><p>Aaron suddenly found himself unable to remove his eyes from Kevin’s mouth. He hadn’t even realised it when his gaze had moved from his friend’s eyes to his lips. They weren’t soft and plush like Katelyn’s, they were thinner and chapped. Aaron struggled tearing his eyes away. Aaron was struck silent for a moment, his eyes wide while he stared at Kevin. Kevin stared back, breathing hard, lips still slightly curved upwards. The moment stretched while something new but vulnerable passed between them. </p><p>Aaron coughed awkwardly and swallowed, plastered a very fake smile on his face and said, “You know when you grin helplessly at pictures of Jeremy Knox? That’s the effect of endorphins!”</p><p>Aaron’s joke, surprisingly, fell flat. Well, maybe not surprisingly because Kevin never understood jokes, but Aaron was expecting at least an outraged reaction. Kevin however was staring at Aaron’s throat and looked lost in his own world. Aaron coughed again and Kevin finally snapped out of it. </p><p>“Interesting,” Kevin finally commented. He casually leant in as if he was about to tell Aaron a secret or kiss Aaron. Which was stupid. Why would Kevin kiss him. And yet he was so close he filled the air with the fresh minty scent of his aftershave. Aaron tried to not imagine what being buried nose deep into the crook of Kevin’s neck felt like. </p><p>Aaron snapped out of his reverie when he realized that Kevin had leaned in just because he wanted to grab the green juice he’d left on the coffee table behind Aaron. He took two big slurps of the disgusting concoction. </p><p>“Your Latin pronunciation is abysmal, Minyard,” Kevin finally said.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Aaron replied. “And stop smiling.” </p><p>He viciously threw a pillow at Kevin’s face. </p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: rosa pulchra est</p><p>Kevin: WTF Minyard?</p><p>Aaron: historia magistra vitae</p><p>Kevin: Have you swallowed a Latin dictionary?</p><p>Aaron: nope but im learning latin</p><p>Aaron: u ll be amazed by my amazing accent next time </p><p>Kevin: You could’ve asked me to help you, I wouldn’t have minded</p><p>Aaron: nah i have someone teaching me </p><p>Kevin: Who’s teaching you Latin?</p><p>Aaron: katelyn, she’s a very good teacher</p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: day?</p><p>Aaron: kevin?</p><p>Aaron: kevin day?</p><p>Aaron: kev?</p><p>Aaron: i just wanted to impress u </p><p>Aaron: where r u?</p><p>…</p><p>Kevin was waiting outside of Aaron’s class. And Aaron was late. Most of his classmates had already filed out, but there was no sign of Aaron. </p><p>Aaron was always punctual, that’s why Kevin often picked him up from class. Their classrooms were close to each other, Aaron was punctual, Kevin was punctual, they were punctual for practice. That’s how it was supposed to work. The Foxes had a game against the Trojans on Friday, Kevin couldn’t afford to be late for practice. And neither could Aaron. </p><p>Kevin nervously tapped his foot on the floor and sighed. What the fuck was holding Aaron up?</p><p>He sighed and, tired of waiting, decided to peek through the door. Aaron was chatting animatedly with other students. Kevin recognised some of them from the photos hanging in Aaron’s room. And Katelyn. Obviously Katelyn. Always Katelyn. Katelyn and Aaron. Aaron and Katelyn. </p><p>Kevin stared at the group for two more minutes before his patience ran out and he called Aaron, his voice thundering in the almost empty classroom. Everyone froze on the spot, but Aaron didn’t even turn towards him when he said, “What do you want Day?”. </p><p>“Practice starts in five minutes Minyard!” Ten, to be honest, but it was better to be safe than sorry. </p><p>Aaron finally turned towards him, huffed, and finally made a beeline for him. “Yeah, sorry about that, I’m busy today,” he said nonchalantly. </p><p>“What do you mean <i>you’re busy</i>?”</p><p>“It means that I have coursework and I can’t come to practice?” Aaron repeated, like <i>Kevin</i> was the one being stupid. </p><p>“What kind or coursework?” Kevin asked and before Aaron could interrupt him he added, “Come on Aaron, you can’t skip practice, we’ve got a big game this week!”</p><p>This must have something to do with Katelyn. It always had something to do with Katelyn when Aaron was being unreasonable. Had they gotten back together? Kevin refused to contemplate the idea. </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes and got on his tiptoes to reach Kevin’s ear. Kevin helpfully bent forward until Aaron’s lips were just a couple of inches from him. Kevin refused to think about the last time he’d stupidly leaned close and almost kissed Aaron. “Long story short?” he whispered. </p><p>Kevin nodded. </p><p>“I need to find someone who’ll help me learn how to find the prostate,” Aaron said. Kevin waited a second to see if Aaron was joking or making fun of him or something, but he said nothing else. Kevin met his gaze and Aaron nodded. “It’s important.” </p><p>Kevin straightened his back and scanned the room and the other students, Aaron’s group, who were still looking at them. Four girls, Katelyn, and three guys. The girls were obviously to be excluded from the experiment. The three guys didn’t look suspicious, they were fairly good looking and seemed friendly, innocuous, but that didn’t matter. Kevin didn’t want Aaron to put his hands on their bodies. He almost recoiled at the thought. <i>He</i> was the one Aaron revised with, not those guys. </p><p>Kevin shook his head and said, “Fine, I’ll do it.” </p><p>It came out before he could think too much about it. He stopped, almost wanting to take it back. Aaron was staring at him like he’d suddenly grown horns. One eyebrow cocked as though trying to determine whether Kevin was being serious or not. Kevin for his part tuned his back to Aaron and said “Come on, go pick your duffel bag or we’ll be late for practice, you have ten seconds” while he walked out of the classroom.</p><p>Kevin barely had time to close the door behind his back before Aaron was right next to him with his duffel on his shoulders. </p><p>“Now would be a good time to give me the short story long?” Kevin ventured when Aaron remained silent as he followed him to the Foxhole Court. </p><p>“Oh yes, well, prostate cancer is, globally, the second-most common cancer. Digital rectal exams are fundamental to detect it in its early stages. That’s why it’s so important for doctors to learn how to find the prostate-“ </p><p>Kevin let Aaron ramble about medical gibberish, a small smile on his lips. See? Ridiculous. This thing with Aaron Minyard was ridiculous. </p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: nicky</p><p>Nicky: yeah?</p><p>Aaron: what do u do after u accidentally have sex w someone?</p><p>Nicky: What do you mean ACCIDENTALLY? </p><p>Nicky: Aaron Michael Minyard. Have you had non-consensual sex with someone? Has anyone taken advantage of you? Should I call Abby or Wymack? I’m coming to get you right now. Where are you?</p><p>Aaron: nicky nicky calm down</p><p>Aaron: nothing bad’s happened to me</p><p>Aaron: or to anyone else</p><p>Aaron: it was consensual</p><p>Aaron: just accidental</p><p>Nicky: please explain yourself </p><p>Aaron: okay but you can’t tell anyone, promise me</p><p>Nicky: when have I ever broken a promise?</p><p>Aaron: ...always?</p><p>Nicky: yeah okay you have a point</p><p>Nicky: but you should know that I would do anything for you and Andrew</p><p>Aaron: yeah I know</p><p>Aaron: I hate u</p><p>Nicky: sure Andrew</p><p>Nicky: now explain</p><p>Aaron: im so going to regret this</p><p>Aaron: so uhm what do you do when a friend (who might be a bit more than a friend, but you’re not sure) volunteers to help you learn how to find the prostate, for, you know, purely scientific purposes. But when you finally find his prostate things get slightly out of hand because he accidentally lets out a loud moan and he accidentally gets a boner. And you too get a boner. And so you accidentally end up having sex with him? </p><p>Nicky: Im very confused. </p><p>Aaron: me too</p><p>Nicky: Was this accidental sex consensual?</p><p>Aaron: yes. </p><p>Nicky: Have you talked to him after that, uhm, accidental sexual intercourse happened?</p><p>Aaron: no, that’s why I’m asking you what I’m supposed to do nicky!!!</p><p>Nicky: I’d strongly suggest discussing what happened with Kevin.</p><p>Aaron: ...</p><p>Aaron: HOW?</p><p>Nicky: I have eyes. And so have Matt and everyone else. There’s a reason we always left you alone in the dorms when Kevin was around. 😏 </p><p>…</p><p>Kevin’s google searches:</p><p>- how to find the prostate</p><p>- what does it mean when a med student asks you to be their guinea pig when they’re trying to learn how to find the prostate</p><p>- compilation of Kayleigh Day’s best goals</p><p>- 5 times Neil Josten told off a reporter</p><p>- what to do when you have sex with your best friend</p><p>- how to avoid awkward after sex conversations </p><p>- recipe for cauliflower pizza</p><p>- highlights of Foxes-Ravens finals 2006/2007</p><p>- how to tell the person you had sex with that you have feelings for them</p><p>- how to un-casual casual sex</p><p>- how to un-casual casual sex if the other person is pretending nothing’s happened</p><p>…</p><p>Aaron: u weren’t actually having sex with neil?</p><p>Andrew: believe me neil and i have plenty of sex</p><p>Aaron: disgusting i didn’t ask u</p><p>Andrew: yes u did</p><p>Aaron: voiwjdcnxoz ANDREW</p><p>Andrew: what</p><p>Aaron: u tried to set me up w kevin!</p><p>Andrew: i don’t know what ur talking about</p><p>Aaron: when u said u wanted me to make kevin leave ur room once a week it wasnt bc u wanted to be alone w neil. u wanted me to hook up w kevin.</p><p>Andrew: ah</p><p>Andrew: that</p><p>Andrew: has it worked?</p><p>Aaron: ANDREW</p><p>Andrew: the answer must be yes</p><p>Andrew: now that i think about it kevin seemed more relaxed</p><p>Aaron: fuck you Andrew</p><p>Aaron: …wait did he?</p><p>…</p><p>“I was thinking that I need to practice more,” Aaron said barging into Kevin’s room.</p><p>Kevin peered at him from over his glasses. He was lying on his bed with a manual of Roman history on his legs and he hadn’t expected to see Aaron today. To be honest, he hadn’t expected to see Aaron anymore. Not after – well <i>after</i>.</p><p>Kevin shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about Aaron Minyard and go on with his life like nothing had happened. That’s how Aaron had behaved around him since the prostate experiment slash sex thing. Friendly. Like nothing had happened. Like having had sex with Kevin hadn’t changed the way he saw him. Which was ridiculous because Kevin couldn’t even look at Aaron’s hands without remembering what having them on his body felt like. But Aaron kept pretending like nothing had happened. He sat next to him at the canteen, he stole Kevin’s jersey and he complained when Kevin hogged the remote control.</p><p>So Kevin was going to stop thinking about Aaron Minyard and go on with his life like nothing had happened.</p><p>He feigned nonchalance and asked, “What?”</p><p>Aaron looked around himself, probably looking for a chair or somewhere he could sit on. Kevin faked a smile.</p><p>“The chair's hidden somewhere under that huge pile of clothes of Neil and Andrew. It’s lost for good. Sit on the bed,” he said, patting the space next to him on the bed. Perfect. Exactly what a friendly friend would do.</p><p>Aaron hesitated for a second before sitting next to him. Their thighs were brushing against each other, but Aaron was looking at his hands and seemed uncomfortable. Kevin was making it weird. Aaron probably didn’t want to be close to him, Kevin should’ve understood it sooner. It had been an experiment that hadn’t gone the way they’d planned. It had meant nothing to Aaron. Kevin should’ve let Aaron exhume the chair from under the huge amorphous clothes pile or he should’ve let him sit on the floor.</p><p>Kevin made as if to stand up and leave the bed to Aaron, but Aaron gripped his wrist and stopped him on his tracks.</p><p>“What did you mean?” Kevin asked.</p><p>“Replication and repetition are paramount in science because they make results less likely to be affected by random chance. Some results may be skewed or wrong and doing multiple trials helps provide assurance that the results are correct.” Aaron swallowed. “I meant that I think I should practice more with the prostate thing. Maybe I got it right only once and it was just a fluke. I need more practice.”</p><p>Aaron waited a couple of seconds to see if Kevin would add something. When Kevin didn’t, Aaron clarified, “Would you help me again?”</p><p>“For science?” Kevin asked.</p><p>“For science,” Aaron nodded.</p><p>Kevin didn’t add anything else. He just stared at Aaron. He saw Aaron’s eyes flicking towards Kevin’s lips for a second before going back to his eyes. And then of course Kevin’s eyes flicked towards Aaron’s lips. It was inevitable. It wasn’t Kevin’s fault. They must look like two idiots, their faces only a couple of inches apart, looking at each other’s lips like two idiots in love. Which they weren’t. They. Weren’t.</p><p>“For science,” Aaron barely managed to repeat before Kevin grabbed his face between his palms and crashed their mouths together. Aaron immediately parted his lips under Kevin’s tongue and sank into the kiss until they were both breathless. For science my ass!</p><p>“And not because you like me?” Kevin asked when they pulled apart, smirking. Maybe Aaron appreciated Kevin’s smugness when his smirks where against his lips. Maybe. Or maybe not because Aaron pulled Kevin’s bottom lip between his teeth in retaliation.</p><p>“Nope, it’s just for science,” Aaron said, his teeth scraping Kevin’s jaw. “The more times an experiment is repeated with the same results, the more likely it is that the result is the real result.” Aaron didn’t even try to conceal the giggle that escaped his throat. He slid into Kevin’s lap, pushed his hands under his t-shirt and began undressing him.</p><p>“You’re a dick,” Kevin hissed, but Aaron chuckled into his neck.</p><p>…</p><p>Kevin: As you know, my field of research is history and in history events usually only happen once, but I’ve been told that replicable data is the crux of any scientific research. </p><p>Aaron: …yes? and?</p><p>Kevin: And apparently three repeats of an experiment is generally considered the minimum. </p><p>Kevin: We’ve repeated the experiment only twice. Therefore we might have to retest the hypothesis.</p><p>Kevin: Can I volunteer for the third repeat?</p><p>Aaron: FUCK </p><p>Aaron: DON’T MOVE</p><p>Aaron: STAY EXACTLY WHERE YOU ARE</p><p>Aaron: I’LL BE THERE IN FIVE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hc (with the contribution of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0">alex_wh0</a>): Kevin sends Aaron thirst traps with the scientific names of the muscles depicted in the photos. Something like "gluteus maximus" attached to a pic of his ass.<br/>Aaron opening Kevin's thrist traps: I'll maximus your gluteus just you wait! 😤</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!!I hope you enjoyed this fic, let me know what you thought of it, I love to head from you all (also, let me know if  I missed any tag or cw) ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>